Musical Attraction
by Tsunami'sWriting
Summary: Just something cute I wanted to write.
1. Part 1

Gentle music, carried by the soft, ever flowing breeze, wafted through the air and into Link's ears. It didn't take him a more than a millisecond to realize who it was, either. A few more seconds and the hero could pinpoint exactly where the music was coming from. And he wasted no time in sprinting in the direction of the recognizable accordion.

"Ah! Hero!" The joyous voice laughed, watching an all too familiar Hylian run up the hill with no care for his own well-being. The music stopped as Kass chuckled some more. "Brave warrior, did my tune attract you once more?" A nod was all he received before Link doubled over, breathing quite heavily. Kass started to slowly play the instrument again, tilting his head this way and that. "Well, I am glad you find some semblance of happiness from this."

Link planted his body next to Kass, puffing loudly, desperately trying to catch his breath. Slowly, the song continued. Link, eyes closed, nodded his head along with the bird and his languid motions. His breathing finally caught up to him, and eventually conformed to the rhythm of the music. "This song was passed down to me from my father's father. A sad tune it is. About the deaths of the champions—However, I believe that this song does not make you somber in the least. In fact, you seem to enjoy it. That—Now, that…Yeah, that makes me happy…" Silence ( save for the accordion ) fell over them once more as nostalgia crept into Kass's heart.

For Link, this was a nice break—After weeks of trying to save the kingdom, he needed a breather. A time to escape from the horrid world that had enveloped him so suddenly. Sleep should have been that escape, but he could never fall into deep slumber. Nightmares woke him up constantly. Sometimes he would awake to find himself screaming, in a cold sweat, swearing that his life was about to end; only to find out that it was just a dream…

"Hylian, would you like to join me for dinner?" The music had stopped minutes ago, but Link had been too lost in his thoughts to really register it. Now, the other's voice was bringing him back to the real world. "I have some exquisite Staminoka Bass that just needs to be roasted over the fire for a few minutes." Link opened his eyes and turned his head towards the other before nodding once. Kass's face broke out into a smile and he set down his beloved instrument.

Taking off his pack, the avian gingerly removed four Bass from the brown satchel. "I heard that the Zora absolutely love this fish. They prepare it alongside Ironshell Crabs. A wonderful kebab, if you ask me." It didn't take long for Kass to set up the fire. All he did was lay out a couple of twigs, click together a rock and some flint, and let nature do the rest. The dry plant matter quickly caught fire, burning up a storm in seconds. "I don't think we need to add much more than a pinch of salt and it should be ready to go!"

The whole time, Link just sat there, watching his friend start their dinner whilst talking about menial things. Every so often, Kass would flick his eyes back to where Link was, only to see him staring intently at what he was doing. This made the bird feel overjoyed—Most people would feel creeped out, but not Kass. No, he was happy to have someone pay attention to him and show complete enrapturement in what he was doing.

In a few minutes, their meal was done. Link grabbed up his two fish and inspected them slowly before taking a bite out of the side of one. He hummed in delight and gave the other a thumbs up. "Well, well, well, I'm absolutely ecstatic that you are enjoying this, Hero." Remarked Kass, taking a bite of his own and swallowing it. "I'm thinking after this, I may have to sleep…I've been up for a while now." A sad look washed over Link's face and Kass couldn't help but chortle. "Don't worry, friend. You may sleep here with me. I would not mind the company."

As the sun's final rays slipped past the mountains, so did their final bites slide down their throats and into their stomachs. "Ah, that was wonderful, Link…I'm so glad you decided to join me—And I'm so glad you came to see me." A few fireflies started flashing their lights, each one flickering in a unique pattern. "You see, people make traveling out to be like it's this big adventure. And, while they're right, they forget to include the loneliness…The late nights, finding a place to sleep…The nights where you can't sleep…" Kass scooted over towards the half-buried log, slowly resting his back against it. "And while it's fun and all…It gets mighty lonesome. I'm sure you understand, right, Link?" The Hylian rose from his sitting position and nodded, approaching the bird.

"Haha, yeah, I knew you would…" The bird extended out one wing, allowing the small human to curl up next to him. Those same feathers gently wrapped around the body. Warmth immediately cradled Link and it wasn't long before he was slowly slipping deeper into the soft pools of sleep.

"Goodnight, brave warrior…Sweet dreams."


	2. Part 2

As night darkened and the moon rose high into the air, the Bokoblins and the Moblins tucked themselves in—Well, if lying spread eagle on the ground was considered tucking in, then that's what they did. The Keese were still flying around, though some decided to go ahead and roost for the night. The great Molduga, with his snout sticking out of the sand, was snoring loudly—And all the people in the kingdom were asleep. Everything was silent. It was a perfect, crisp night—Even the guardians had decided to take a break from their roaming.

Link was still curled up in Kass's right wing, the warmth enveloping him and keeping him calm…Every so often, he would twitch; a dream. You would think with how exhausted he was, he wouldn't be having dreams, but that wasn't the case—And in all actuality, the dreams weren't even that; they were nightmares.

It didn't take long for his twitching to become light tremors. Sweat beaded up on his forehead, running down his nose and dripping onto the light blue feathers and his chest rose and fell quickly. Soon, he started to whimper and mumble incoherently. It was soft at first but grew louder and louder until the small noises turned into screams that echoed loudly through the air.

On the inside, a monstrous guardian was chasing after him, those spider-like legs slamming into the ground. The dirt that was kicked up hit his back, tangled in his hair, and ran down his shirt. The possessed being had long since locked onto Link, but it had taken awhile before the hero grew weary and slowed down. It didn't take much longer for the beeping to flatline and soon, a colossal beam shot towards the Hylian.

Link awoke with a start, almost smacking Kass in the face—The screaming had awoken the Rito and, for the past five minutes, he had been trying to wake Link up. "Hero!? Are you okay?" Tears welled into the boy's eyes and he bit at his bottom lip, heart thumping wildly against his chest. He couldn't cry, no—Not right now. Not in front of Kass. Not in front of anyone, no. No, no—It was just—A dream. "Link, please answer me." There was a slight sense of urgency in the avian's voice, but the boy paid no attention to it. Instead, he slowly signed out that he was fine; though, Kass did not look convinced.

"Someone who was just screaming and flailing around in their sleep does not feel better just like that, you know." He stood to his full height. "I didn't crack open my shell yesterday. But if you insist that you are alright, who am I to argue?" Kass couldn't help but act in a more abrasive way. After all, it frustrated him that Link didn't seem to want his help. That, and he did wake him up super early. A blue wing raised to cover his beak as the giant bird yawned, still tired. He could fall asleep right then and there, to be honest.

A tapping on his side brought his attention downward. "Hm? What is it, Link?" The boy signed out a small plea for a song, something to help him go to sleep. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a little scared at the moment—And Kass's singing was the only thing that would make him calm at that point in time. The Rito smirked inwardly and moved to grab his accordion. "Let's see...Something short and sweet...Ah!" The bird took in a deep breath and began to play his instrument, letting the notes dance around their heads. As he played, he moved to sit down next to Link, allowing him to cuddle up if he so desired.

It didn't take long for the hero to slip back into a deep slumber, chest rising and falling slowly. Kass didn't want to stop mid-song, so he finished up and set the object down a few inches away. "It's not so hard to ask for help." He spoke to a knocked out Link. "But, I guess when you've only relied on yourself for so long, it can be hard—I would know..." He finished up the one-sided conversation and yawned once more, willing his eyes to close. His joints popped as he stretched out, reclining back against a rock.

"Goodnight, once again, Link..." He murmured before falling asleep himself.


End file.
